Despues de un tiempo
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: Duo vive ahora con Heero feliz mente... pero ... existe un error que ahora traera problemas... Duo tiene un hijo?...


Después de un tiempo  
By Quatre & Loreto W  
  
Parejas: Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre y Hilde Wufei  
  
Advertencias: Shonen Ai, y Lemon  
  
El verdadero fin...  
  
Después de un tiempo...  
AÑO-199 A.C.  
  
Quatre está en su despacho tocando piano...  
  
De pronto tocan la puerta desesperadamente.  
  
Quatre (no dejando de tocar el piano): Si, adelante...  
  
Duo: (entra llorando) ¡¡¡QUATRE!!!...¡¡¡ AYÚDAME...YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO¡¡¡  
  
Quatre:(preocupado dejo de tocar y se acercó a ver lo que tenía su amigo) ¡¿ Qué pasa?¡ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?  
  
Duo: ¡Quatre! Amigo ¿qué hago? Snif  
  
Quatre: Pero ¿qué es lo que te sucedió Duo ¿qué pasa? ¿No estás herido?  
  
Duo: ¡No!... Por fuera no...pero, me estoy muriendo por dentro...y no sé que hacer...  
  
Quatre: Tranquilízate Duo...tranquilo, si no te calmas jamás podré ayudarte... - Quatre sienta a Duo en el sillón y lo calma un poco.  
  
Quatre: Dime Duo ¿qué sucede?  
  
Duo: ¡Quatre!... yo... es que todo iba bien hasta que... esto... ¡siempre tiene que pasar algo! ¡¿Por qué?¡ ¡¿Por qué diablos me sucede esto?!  
  
Quatre: Pero ... ¿de qué hablas Duo?...¿ Qué es lo que te sucedió? TE... te peleaste de nuevo con... ¡Heero! Fue él, fue él quien te lasti –Interrumpe Duo.  
  
Duo: ¡NO¡ No fue él...él no me hizo nada...  
  
Quatre: ¿Entonces?... ¿Qué paso? ...  
  
Duo: No fue él ...sino yo...todo esto es por mi estúpida culpa, no debí hacerlo no-  
  
Quatre: ¡Duo! Tranquilo todo se va a solucionar... te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda , pero antes que nada tienes que decirme lo que te preocupa...y ¿por qué estas de esa manera? ...  
  
Duo: Si, tienes razón lo, lamento.  
  
Quatre: No, no te preocupes ... estoy a tu lado, no te dejaré jamás solo, yo te puedo ayudar... cuéntame... ¿qué te paso?...  
  
Duo: Sí, bueno... es que no se como empezar...yo este...  
  
Quatre: Duo, no pasa nada tranquilo, mira, para que se te facilite, recuerdate antes del problema, así de esa forma podrás decirme lo que te paso y yo te aconsejaré... ¿te parece así?...  
  
Duo : Sí...  
  
Quatre: tienes que sacar ese dolor que te agobia tanto Duo... Bien... Ahora recuerda y confía en mí, yo no te dejaré, amigo...  
  
Duo: Bien, bueno... todo paso ahora en la mañana, yo fui de compras, como todos los días, porque como siempre Heero estaba durmiendo, y...  
  
Recuerdo  
  
Duo: (chiflando)... hay de plano que Heero se pasa como puede dormir hasta esta hora, que persona mas dormilona es... pero... (pensando) aún así yo... lo amo...  
  
(Suena la campana de la iglesia)  
  
Duo: (viendo su reloj) ¡hay¡ rayos se me hizo tarde ... Heero ya se ha de haber parado de la cama... se va preocupar si yo no estoy...  
  
(Hilde estaba esperándolo en la puerta del departamento)  
  
Duo : cielos si que es tarde... lo bueno es que encontré lo que tanto buscaba ¡, hoy cocinaré su postre favorito y de almuer –  
  
(es interrumpido)  
  
Hilde: ¡Duo!  
  
Duo: oo... ¿Hilde?... (Sonríe un poco y confundido)...hola, pero ¿qué haces aquí?... Digo, afuera de la puerta de mi depa...  
  
Hilde:...  
  
Duo: Hilde ¿Pasa... algo?...  
  
Hilde: eh... no... bueno, si... es que..  
  
Duo:... aja... dime... ¿que?... digo, que me quieres decir... o ¿a qué es a lo que vienes... ¿Hildeee?...  
  
Bueno si no, lo dices tendré que pedirte permiso... he... porque de plano ya es muy tarde, ¿ya almorzaste?...  
  
Hilde: mm... no... bueno si un poco... si, pero... Duo, t-  
  
Duo:(abriendo la puerta) aja, ya veo, pues entonces te invito de todos modos, anda pasa, (riendo) no te comeré, bueno en si, la que comerá eres tú,(ríe) anda pasa.  
  
Hilde: no Duo, es que...  
  
Duo: hay Hil no te hagas del rogar por favor, si no quieres almorzar solo pasa, no te dejare aquí, ni mucho menos sola... además de que vienes de tan lejos, has de estar cansada ¿no?...pasa...  
  
Hilde: bueno, esta bien ...estas solo, (entra al departamento).  
  
Duo: no... no, Heero esta aquí también, y dime a que es lo que viene tu visita de tan lejos, esta todo bien en el deposito...  
  
Hilde: este...no, es eso a lo que vengo Duo...  
  
Duo:(dejando las bolsas de plástico en la alacena) mm... ¿enton?, ay pero que maleducado soy, siéntate por favor Hil... sólo  
  
Hilde: ¡Duo!  
  
Duo: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Hilde: quisiera hablar contigo Duo...  
  
Duo: (ríe) hay Hil lo estas haciendo...  
  
Hilde: ¡No Duo!... esto que te tengo que decir es algo serio y es muy personal...  
  
Duo: (serio)ah ya entiendo, es en privado he, bueno, que te párese si yo te invito a desayunar y hablamos, me cuentas y...mm... ¿qué opinas?...  
  
Hilde: es que... aquí no Duo... no pod - interrumpe Heero con un bostezo -  
  
Heero: aauuu/bostezo/buuuuuenos días, mi Duichi-chan (ve a Hilde y cayo su voz de chipilon) quiero decir Duo... amm...(serio)  
  
Hilde: muy buenos días, señor Heero Yui...  
  
Heero: ¿señor?  
  
Duo: jajajajajaja,(ríe a carcajadas) Heero, señor, si por supuesto ya ves señor Heero, no debería de ser tan corajudo, sino se arruga jajajajajaja  
  
Heero: (serio)no me parece tan gracioso, (cambiando el tema) por lo que veo, acaban de llegar.  
  
Duo: ah si, se me hizo un poco tarde, con todo lo que tenia que comprar, ya sabes ¿y tú?, No me digas, te acabas de parar, pero que flojo eres señor Heero Yui jajajaja y aparte de todo no me dices nada por el delicioso almuerzo que te hice mm bueno ya esta un poco frío, pero aguanta, y también compre todo "para la cena" de la noche.  
  
Hilde: bueno me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí disculpen  
  
Duo: no, pero como, si acabas de venir de la colonia, no te puedes ir así nada más, aparte, tenias que decirme algo urgente ¿no?  
  
Heero: voy a bañarme  
  
Duo: espera Hil, no te vallas, ahorita regreso, ¡Heero¡ espera tengo que decirte algo  
  
(Se van al cuarto los dos)  
  
Heero: aja ¿qué es?  
  
Duo: compre todo para la cena de la noche, nos espera algo muy, "relajante" y sabroso no te gusta la idea mi lindo Heero (lo besa)  
  
Heero: Duichi...  
  
Duo: ¿qué?...  
  
Heero: pues, que tienes que dejarme almorzando solo...  
  
Duo: ya lo sé y sabes que más quisiera yo estar contigo, pero...  
  
Heero: ¿por qué está aquí?  
  
Duo: no lo sé... no me lo ha podido decir...  
  
Heero: mm, bien, no quiero que llegues tarde, cuídate mucho y... (lo besa)  
  
Duo: Vaya pediré que me interrumpan el desayuno más seguido, a si podré recibir a cada momento uno de estos, que tanto me agradan...  
  
Heero: A... sí... (lo abraza)  
  
Duo: sí... o que no te agrada mi estupenda idea...  
  
Heero: no, yo no me quejo de eso, solo que no es necesario traer mas de lo necesario...  
  
Duo: Heeeroo no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar así las cosas, es una visita amistosa, y lo sabes,(le habla al oído) o... lo que sucede, es que ¿estás celoso... ¿verdad?  
  
Heero: un poquito.  
  
Duo: ahhhmmm... si pues no lo debes estar, sabes que yo te amo...  
  
Heero: sí, pero, ella a ti también...  
  
Duo:(se aleja para abrir la puerta)a si... pues eso ya te dije que ya paso, hace muuuucho tiempo...  
  
Luego vengo... almuerza y espérame en la comida, no creo tardar...(con voz baja)T-E A-M-O.  
  
(Duo cierra la puerta del cuarto y se va con Hilde, Heero dice sin que Duo lo escuche)  
  
Heero: pues yo digo que no tanto... no ha pasado, tanto tiempo Y... yo también... lo amo...  
  
(Ya afuera)  
  
Duo: mm ¿qué es lo que tienes Hil? Te noto preocupada ¿paso algo...  
  
Hilde:...  
  
Duo: dime ¿qué es lo que estas esperando?, digo es de muy mal gusto que te quedes callada, cuando tu misma quieres hablar...  
  
(Llegan al café del frente)  
  
Duo: ¿qué vas a pedir? Digo por que no dejaras que yo almuerce solo, por que yo no lo permitiré, anda que es lo que pedirás yo invito...¡mesero!  
  
Mesero: ¿qué va a pedir?, señor...  
  
Duo: a no, eso si que no es de mi agrado, no soy señor ni tampoco niño, dígame Duo... entendido?  
  
Mesero: usted disculpe, yo solo hacía mi trabajo...  
  
Duo: sisisisi ya bueno, quiero un gran omelet de fresa con plátanos y un delicioso kisuziki con crema, un café con leche, un kazit y... mm... ¿qué más?... Y Hil, ¿qué pedirás tú?  
  
Hilde: no yo no quiero nada.  
  
Duo: Hay como no mesero traiga todo lo que le pedí y a la señorita tráigale lo mismo...  
  
Hilde: p-e-ero Duo...  
  
Duo: Pero nada, si vas comer conmigo, el gran Shinigami, tienes que decir lo que pides, si no yo lo pido por ti, claro que te lo comerás tú...  
  
Mesero: disculpa ¿eso es todo?...  
  
Duo: sip... traiga todo...  
  
Mesero : enseguida lo traemos, con su permiso...  
  
Duo: ándele pásele, y no soy señor... (ríe)  
  
Hilde: (sonríe)  
  
Duo: ha que bien /chansiandose/ ahora la hago de Trowa, ¿no?...  
  
Hilde: ¿de qué?  
  
Duo: pues de que va a ser, sino de payaso...  
  
/risas/bueno dime pues, a ¿qué has venido? a decirme...  
  
Hilde: /calla risas/  
  
Duo: bueno mejor no mira, que te parece si comemos y luego me dices, digo, así te dará un tiempo de pensar lo que me tengas que decir por que por lo visto, no lo puedes decir con facilidad, parece ser grabe...  
  
Hilde: sip... si lo es...  
  
Duo: ya decía tengo siempre la razón, esperare entonces...  
  
/comen/después...  
  
Hilde: Duo  
  
Duo: (terminando de comer) siiii... /sorbete/ya/sorbete/espera ya ahora si, valla si que comí... solo falta mi licuado...  
  
Hilde: Duo......recuerdas lo que paso hace más de cinco meses.  
  
Duo: ha, es sobre eso, si... si es sobre eso yo ya te expli-  
  
Hilde: ¡Duo! deja que te diga primero, todo esto para mi es muy difícil y delicado...  
  
Duo: (serio) si lo sé, pero yo ya te dije -  
  
Hilde: ¡Duo!  
  
Duo: lo siento, perdón dime...  
  
Hilde: Duo...yo esa ocasión te ame, te amo, demasiado y lo sabes, pero -  
  
Duo: Hilde... sabes, a la perfección que fue algo que no estaba en mis planes, solo paso y todo-  
  
Hilde: ¡Duo!  
  
Duo: lo siento de nuevo, ya no te interrumpiré  
  
Hilde: Duo esa ocasión di todo... y yo sé que no soy correspondida como yo quisiera pero lo disfrute...y me gusto mucho, todo, a pesar de que los dos estabamos en otro sentido y confusos, lo sé, y también se que lo hiciste por despecho hacia algo o alguien, no se y no me importo, y no me importara ahora, y lo sabes, por que... porque, te amo y te ame como no te lo podrás imaginar, por que todo mi ser en ese momento se sintió el mas amado sobre la tierra, no sabes cuanto... nunca pense disfrutarlo así, ni tampoco que algún día tu te fijarías en mi, por lo que sea, yo... Bueno yo soy feliz y lo fui también, pero ahora...  
  
Duo: pero...  
  
Hilde: pero yo...yo hace muy poco empecé a sentirme mal, y fui al doctor, me realizaron muchos estudios y pruebas para ver lo que tenía y... y  
  
Duo: y ¿qué paso? Te encuentras bien? ¿qué te dijeron?  
  
Hilde: y me dijo el medico... que yo... yo estoy...esperando un bebe... tu bebe Duo... estoy embarazada...  
  
Duo cae de la silla, al escuchar esto, se paro del piso rápido y grito emocionado.  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!!!!!! Voy, voy, a a ser ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...pe-pe-pe-pe-ro ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Quiero decir, pero Hil... que cosa más bella, ¡¡¡seré papá¡¡¡ ¡¡¡Papá¡¡¡ tendré un bebe un niño, o niña es grandioso mi bebe...¡¡¡yahu¡¡¡  
  
Todo el restaurante lo vio muy contento y lo estaba, siguió gritando como loco, la abrazo y la cargo muy emocionado y alegre, Hilde estaba contenta por la reacción de Duo con la noticia, pero, en ese momento.  
  
Mesero: (contento) lo felicito señor usted va a ser padre que alegría para usted.  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡si¡¡¡ ¿no es grandioso? ¡¡¡Papá¡¡¡  
  
Mesero: si por supuesto señor ¡muchas felicidades¡ les deseo lo mejor a usted y a su linda "esposa"  
  
Duo: es-po-sa (retumbaban las palabras en ese momento en la mente de Duo como un disco rayado el cual no se callaba, y la cual mencionaba y repetía la palabra "esposa")  
  
Duo se quedo sin alegría, pues a la persona que tendría su hijo, no era su esposa y tampoco era la persona al que él amaba.  
  
FIN DEL RECUERDO  
  
Quatre: Duo, eso es grandioso ¡¡¡te felicito¡¡¡ es una gran noticia, pero ¿por qué te molesta eso?  
  
Duo : no, si no es el bebe quien me molesta, es que aún no termino.  
  
Quatre: lo siento continua... ¿qué le dijiste a la señorita Hilde?  
  
Duo: pues que le tenía que decir, (fanfarronear, y decir, habla de manera fingida) [hay disculpa pero a quien amo es a Heero y a ti no, así que no me quieras meter con ese asunto del bebe, por que no sabes que tanto me va perjudicar en mi relación que tengo con él]  
  
Quatre: ¿eso fue lo que le dijiste?  
  
Duo: ¡hay Quatre por supuesto que no, ¡¿me crees capas de decirle eso?!, por favor  
  
Quatre: no... por supuesto que no y entonces  
  
Duo: Pues, le dije que no se preocupara, que yo iba a reglar algunas cosas y que me esperara a pensar.  
  
Continuación recuerdo de Duo  
  
Duo: Hil, podrás esperar solo dos días, espérame dos días, iré a verte al deposito de chatarras, por lo pronto  
  
Hilde: pero Duo yo.  
  
Duo: por favor te juro que iré, yo quiero que sepas que no te dejaré sola con esto, te lo prometo, pero por el momento, solo espera y yo-  
  
Hilde:(lo abraza) no te preocupes Duo.  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Hilde: Yo te esperare, Duo te... todo estará bien ¿verdad?  
  
Duo: Si... todo estará bien...  
  
Hilde: Te amo... (se aleja y corre) te estaré esperando recuerda dos días no más...  
  
fin del recuerdo  
  
Quatre: y ¿qué paso?  
  
Duo: estuve vagando por toda la mañana y por el resto de la tarde, para hallar la manera de cómo decírselo a...  
  
Quatre: Heero...  
  
Duo: sí, así estuve por todo un buen rato pensando y tratando de solucionar esto, por supuesto que por una parte, estaba feliz  
  
Quatre: y dime quien no lo estaría.  
  
Duo: pero no podía dejar a Heero, no estas ves, que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección lo amo Quatre no quiero dejarlo no conozco, la idea de poder perderlo.  
  
Quatre: pero ¿cómo sabes que lo perderás?  
  
Duo: lo se porque se, su reacción lo conozco y se que... ¡estoy seguro!... de que no reaccionara como yo quisiera  
  
Quatre: no pienses eso el te podrá no tal ves tienes razón, el es muy acelerado, para estas cosas no es muy bueno, su manera de ser será un muy posible fin a su re... la... ción, pero tal vez no quizá y el te comprenda, bueno eso depende dependiendo de la forma en que tú, se la digas.  
  
Duo: ¿cómo? No te entiendo  
  
Quatre: Pues, si, tu le tienes que explicar con detalle, que es lo que paso, tal ves y no suceda nada de lo que estas pensando.  
  
Duo:(ríe sarcásticamente) si, claro Quatre se nota que no conoces...  
  
Quatre:(se acerco a Duo y se hinco a su lado) Duo mira lo que te ha sucedido es algo maravilloso, no puedes despreciarlo, Dios te mando con amor este regalo y no lo puedes perder, y (unas cuantas lagrimas salen de los ojos de Quatre), si Heero no puede entender eso, pues no se que pensara, tu puedes estar con el por la eternidad, teniendo presente a tu hijo, podría mencionarse que el fuera también el padre, y... y... eso, Duo, eso lo tiene que comprender, tal vez, en el momento se molestara, pero el te ama y si es realmente a si, te entenderá y aceptará la responsabilidad tuya, se ayudaran juntos, cuidaras del niño que viene en camino junto con el, y a su lado, lo veras crecer(llora) Duo... que afortunado eres y a pesar de todos aquellos problemas, que en algunos momentos pasamos, desde aquel día en que nos conocimos estuvimos en guerras desde que tengo memoria, vivimos con ella y salimos vivos de esta Y a pesar de todos aquellos problemas con la democracia de Relena, la vida en las colonias, la nueva unión estelar, todos sus problemas de Heero, Trowa, Wufei tuyos y los míos, se fueron poco a poco solucionado, el regreso de Wufei con la señorita Sally como Preventer, aunque supe que dejo de trabajar ahí, Heero no regreso por Relena y dio la cara por ti, resolvieron sus dudas y dieron muchas soluciones a ellas, juntos, el te perdono en aquel momento, que tú y yo estuvimos juntos y se recontaron de nuevo muchas peleas y tantos problemas que nos han surgido. Trowa se fijo en mi y con ello me dio a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, dijo, lo que yo tanto esperaba, confeso que lo tanto me amaba y quería, a pesar de todo, que estuviésemos juntos por siempre y tu mismo nos casaste... y ahora tu tendrás la oportunidad de hacer una gran familia, tendrás un bebe y Heero estará a tu lado, a si los dos lo disfrutaran juntos, Duo, tú... tú, tienes mucha suerte tendrás la grata sensación de ser padre...  
  
Duo: si, tienes mucha razón todo, por todo lo que hemos pasado, y si soy afortunado por tener un hijo en camino, pero... /preocupado/  
  
Quatre.... que... ¿qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué lloras...?  
  
Quatre: Duo... lloro por que no puedo...yo ... solo, ¡mírame!, ¡Veme! Duo...tu tendrás la fortuna de poder ser papá, en cambio, Trowa y yo, jamas tendremos esa oportunidad... jamas tendremos, en casa, un niño que renazca del amor que nos tenemos, nunca podremos tener ese regalo, a pesar de estar con la persona a quien mas amo yo aún a si no podemos adquirir una familia y créeme, el estar con el es mi felicidad... pero... jamas estará completa, todo esto, el edificio muebles... todo, es solo materia, y lo que más deseas cuando estas con la persona que amas es tener una casa, familia, vida...y todo se da con amor y, yo no puedo, es decir Trowa y yo jamas tendremos de ese gran privilegio, tal ves una casa, trabajo, todo a pesar de que somos muy felices juntos, pero nunca podremos cuidar, amar, enseñar y el poder ver crecer de alguien que ha sido fruto de nuestro propio amor, jamas viviremos de esa manera, todo eso para nosotros no esta permitido, jamas podría ser....y tu... bueno...  
  
Duo: Quatre...ya no llores amigo, tienes toda la razón...y.... Escúchame, no es el bebe el que desprecio sino... a mi... por que me duele el pensar, que por algo tan maravilloso perderé a la persona mas valiosa para mi... el pensar que solo haré daño una ves mas por mis estupideces y mi inconsciencia a tres seres que quiero mucho...dime crees que no es difícil para mi, el tener que decidir por dos personas que son mi vida, y que por una o por otra cosa, solo los uno yo...el dolor que tengo es por la forma de crear mas problemas y a ese pequeño que no tiene la culpa de nada, que solo viene al mundo a sufrir y que es fruto de algo pasajero y sin razón mas que el desquite... Quatre... ese es mi dolor... Quatre... en cambio tu y Trowa podrán decidir cuando y a quien adoptar...  
  
Quatre: Duo... no es lo mismo.  
  
Duo: lo sé, se que no es lo mismo, per-  
  
(Trowa abre la puerta y entra ve a su Quatre llorando y a Duo)  
  
Trowa: ya estoy aquí, Qua ... ¿Duo?...  
  
Duo: Trowa...  
  
Quatre limpia su rostro rápidamente y se voltea hacia donde esta Trowa para recibirlo ...  
  
Trowa : Quatre me podrías explicar que esta pasando /molesto/.... ¿Qué tienes?....Por que estás llorando....  
  
Quatre:...eh...no.../limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara/ nada, que bueno, que ya llegaste , /dio un te...fue con Wufei, esta bien...no/snif... hubo ningún/snif/... problema....  
  
Duo:(pensando)quatre tiene toda la razon , Heero tiene que comprender... que solo fue un arranque de ira y frustracion, yo no estaba cuerdo en ese momento, todo lo que hice lo hice sin pensar y con rabia, por todo aquello que había pasado con Relena y con Heero... tengo que desirselo...  
  
Trowa: no me cambies el tema y no mientas Quatre, se que pasa algo, dime...¿qué paso aquí?...¿Por qué estás llorando?...  
  
Quatre:.....  
  
Trowa: ¿Duo...qué paso?  
  
Duo:/ seguía pensando/...  
  
Quatre: /no resitió el llanto y llora desconsoladamente/...no no paso nada...  
  
Trowa: ¡Quatre!...  
  
Quatre llorando se aleja , soltandose de los brazos de su amado Trowa que lo detenían y se dirijio corriendo a su habitación, sin mas que mencionarle a Trowa y a Duo...  
  
Trowa preocupado le pregunta a Duo...  
  
Duo, no escucha ninguuna palabra de lo que le dice Trowa, solo se queda pensando en como poder resolver su problema con Heero...  
  
Trowa:/molesto y preocupado/ Duo, ¿qué paso?...¿Qué le hiciste a Quatre? ¿Por que esta llorando, que fue lo que le – Mira Duo, si le has hecho algo te juro que...  
  
Duo: /reacciona /me tengo que ir nos vemos Trowa ha, y dile a Quatre que gracias por todo, me ayudo mucho me vo-  
  
Trowa lo detiene con un jalon  
  
Trowa : desgracia- Duo,que rayos paso aquíno te iras hasta decirmelo.  
  
Duo: suelta - hay demonios Trowa, que te pasa  
  
Trowa: eso mismo te pregunte  
  
Duo: ¡sueltame! no pienses estupideces Trowa, no paso nada de lo que tu cochina mente esta imaginando, que rayos (lo suelta)  
  
Trowa : pense que estarias con Heero, festejando ¿no se supone que deberias estar con él?  
  
Duo: eso y va- eso mismo te digo yo ¿qué no confias en Quatre ¡Maldición! en lugar de estarme preguntando y reteniendome el tiempo, deberias ver lo que realmente le pasa a Quatr ahora. (hace a un lado a Trowa) dejame pasar, rayos, tengo algo importante que hacer.  
  
Duo se va y Trowa va en busca de su amado Quatre...  
  
Mientrás Duo va por las calles para poder llegar hacia donde lo esperan en su departamento...  
  
tooku no kaze wo mi ni matou anata ni wa todokanai kotovba narabete mite mo mata shisen wa dokoka  
mando no mukou  
  
(Algo de ti que perdí por ahí lo trajo el viento desde muy lejos  
  
He dicho muchas veces estas palabras  
  
pero ellas nunca alcanzan tu corazón  
  
Mis ojos siguen mirando fijamente a través de la ventana)  
  
Heero:...  
  
(Reloj tic,toc...tic,toc... tic,toc...tic,toc... tic,toc...tic,toc)  
  
tooku no kaze wo mi ni matou anata ni wa todokanai kotovba narabete mite mo mata shisen wa dokoka  
mado no mukou  
  
(Algo de ti que perdí por ahí lo trajo el viento desde muy lejos  
  
He dicho muchas veces estas palabras  
  
pero ellas nunca alcanzan tu corazón  
  
Mis ojos siguen mirando fijamente a través de la ventana)  
  
Heero:¡¡¡maldición¡¡¡ (golpea la mesa) ya son mas de las 12 de la noche donde demonios se metioese ese, Duo. Prometio regresar antes de la comida y ya es muy tarde ¡demonios!, No podra dejarme con la cena y todo esto que he preparado para esta noche ¡rayos! Se supone que ya debería haber regresado hace mas de seis horas por muy tarde no pudo olvidar todo, lo de está noche, para él esto era muy importante no pudo haberlo olvidado no, no creo y si le paso algo a ese baka, hablaré de nuevo al cementerio de chatarras tal vez sepan algo de él, habra sido muy grave lo de Hilde para que ni uno ni otro regresaran ¿qué rayos te paso, Duichi? ¡¿donde demonios estas Duo?!, ¿dónde?  
  
(Marca el telfono)  
  
Telefono: hola,por el momento no se encuentra nadie si deseas pued- (cuelga)  
  
Heero: ¡malidicón Duo baka donde estás!¡¡¡no está!!!, aún no esta, ¡¿maldita sea donde te has metido Duo?!¡dónde¡ (tira el telefono al piso)  
  
Anata no tame ni  
Dekiru koto nante  
  
Asita koto nai kamo shirenai  
Demo soredemo furete itaiyo..  
  
(Él es todo para ti, pero no lo puedes amar  
  
Por mucho que te desesperes, sigue adelante  
  
Tu destino se acerca, y tu fuerza aumentará  
  
Tu don es ser tan fuerte como el mar  
  
Pero cuando sientas mucho dolor y tristeza  
  
Ten fé y no dejes de pelear)  
  
Mientrás, en el departamento de Quatre y Trowa, (el cual era bastante maravilloso y por cierto muy grande,de 4 pisos , alberca y garage para sus 2 coches, en el que solo viven la servidumbre y ellos, en total 3 )-Trowa toca la puerta del cuarto en donde duerme, puesto que Quatre se había encerrado dentro.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, Quatre abre por favor ¿qué te sucede ángel?  
  
Quatre:(solo solloza)  
  
Trowa: Quatre amor abre Quatre ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Dime puedo ayudarte ¿qué paso?  
  
Quatre: No, no puedes ayudarme Trowa nadie puede hacerlo.  
  
Trowa: pero, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Sólo abre la puerta Quatre.  
  
Quatre: no, no quiero preocuparte Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, por favor me preocupas más sino me abres Quatre amor abre la-  
  
Quatre corre a abrir la puerta, ve a su Trowa y lo abraza.  
  
Quatre: ¡Trowa! (llorando)  
  
Trowa: (con voz dulce) Quatre ¿qué es lo que tienes? dime ¿estás bien? - Quatre se vuelve a verlo, con cara de tristeza y llanto sin poder responder.  
  
Trowa: Quatre  
  
Quatre: lo lo que pa... - Trowa lo calla con un dulce beso.  
  
Quatre:...  
  
Trowa...  
  
Quatre: Trowa - Observa detenidamente a su amado  
  
Trowa: ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual lloras? - Trowa limpia las lagrimas de Quatre con su boca - dime el ¿por qué de tus tiernos ojos aquas me ven tan llorosos y desconsolados? ¿Qué es lo que le a pasado a esa sonrisa?, Que a mi tanto me gusta ver dime ¿por qué lloras? - Trowa lo sigue besando.  
  
Quatre: Trowa...Trowa detente  
  
Trowa : mm dime ¿qué sucede? Quatre  
  
Quatre: lo que pasa es que yo yo, solo me puse, un poco sentimental eso es todo con tantas cosas, que me contó Duo, y ya eso fue lo que paso.- Trowa reprime con fuerza extrema la espalda delicada y frágil de Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Tro... Tro... wa... me... me estas... lastimando  
  
Trowa: no me mientas Quatre - su semblante es serio  
  
Quatre: Tro... Trowa me las... timas ¿por qúe... lo haces? - Trowa tira a Quatre a la cama.  
  
Quatre: ¡¡¡Trowa¡¡¡(tose)  
  
¿Por qué? aaaghhh - se queja  
  
Trowa: dime te escucho - observa fijamente hacía fuera de la ventana con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, Quatre tratando de entender, se sienta con cuidado de no lastimarse mas a un lado de la cama.  
  
Quatre: Trowa ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Trowa jamas te...  
  
Trowa: ¿me dirás o no? - molesto, voltea a mirarlo.  
  
Quatre: Está bien Trowa... lo que digas.  
  
Trowa: no, sino lo deseas no lo hagas.  
  
Quatre: ya veo que - baja la mirada al piso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas saladas.  
  
Trowa: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?, termina no te quedes callado- molesto lo sostiene de los brazos.  
  
Quatre: lo sien... - Trowa lo interrumpe y lo besa  
  
Quatre: Tro...Trowa  
  
Trowa: te... te amo... Quatre... no deseo perderte.  
  
Quatre: Trowa yo también te amo, Trowa yo lo siento de verdad.  
  
Trowa: ¡no!, No el que lo siente soy yo, yo te lastime, lo siento perdóname no debí comportarme de esa manera lo lamento Quatre perdóname tú a mi por favor Quatre, te... te duele mucho- Trowa se acerca y besa las extremidades que le había lastimado con anterioridad.  
  
Trowa: perdóname perdón por - lo besa Quatre.  
  
Quatre: mi Trowa no, no me duele, bueno solo un poquito, pero no es nada, perdóname por no decir lo que había sucedido.  
  
Trowa: no, no es tu culpa no, yo no debí apresurarme de esa manera, esos malditos celos... Quatre, yo no debería desconfiar no, debía portarme de esa manera no, no pude, confiar en ti lo siento... perdona me... ¿me perdonas? Quatre ¿podrías perdonarme?  
  
Quatre: por supuesto que si Trowa te amo y no por ese error que puede cometer cualquiera no lo haría.  
  
Trowa: ¿Aún me amas?  
  
Quatre:(ríe) Trowa por supuesto, no te dejaría de amar, no nunca lo haré, te amo Trowa y eso, eso jamás cambiara,  
  
Esta discusión termina, con un bello beso que Trowa lleva a su amado Quatre recostándolo en la enorme y fría cama, poco a poco, sin soltar los labios tiernos de su amor, Trowa, quitaba con suma delicadeza y tranquilidad la camisa de Quatre, quien no lo dejaba de besar, mientas este deshacía todo aquello que a ambos les estorbaba, el cinturón el pantalón...  
  
Después de todo hicieron el amor ambos, gozan y disfrutan todo a minuto lo que pasaba.  
  
El cuarto se había vuelto acogedor, la cama ya no estaba fría, se veía destrozada y con muy poca luz de lamparas, todo era maravilloso, a lo ancho y largo de la enorme casa, se escuchaba el ardiente calor que fundía a esas dos almas que prendían fuego y se escuchaban los enormes gemidos a más no poder, el gozo era impresionante, todas aquellas anchas ventanas del mas amplio cuarto en el que estaban, eran sofocadas por el aliento de los dos, estos estaba ardiendo en llamas, todo aquel lugar temblaba de agonía , sudor y amor pero sobretodo por su ardiente pasión de amor.  
  
Setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
  
Nakitai gunrai ni anata dake ga itoshiki...  
  
kotoba yori KISU de  
  
tagai no kodou kanjite  
  
jounetsu wo hikiyoseru  
  
isshun dakedo eien...  
  
(Quiero verte, dolorosamente, intensamente.  
  
Eres tan precioso para mí  
  
que casi me haces llorar.  
  
A través de besos, más que palabras,  
  
sentimos cada latido del otro corazón,  
  
dibujando la pasión cerca;  
  
momentánea, hasta ahora eterna...)  
  
Quatre: Tro ahhhh  
  
Trowa: ¿Qué e ... lo que? - se acerca al rostro de su amado para saber lo que deseaba - pasa amm ahhhh que ahh  
  
Quatre: yo mmmm - tira un grito - ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!!! aaahhh  
  
Trowa: ¿te gusto? - sudando  
  
Quatre: si siiii ahhhh Tro wa- yo quiero  
  
Trowa: pide lo que de... se... hmes dime ,qu.. de ahhh se ahhhs.  
  
Quatre: quiero ung... nahhh...ver... dadera... fahhhh... a... fami... liahhh... Tro... wa... ahhh -  
  
Trowa se de tiene.  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: Trowa... - sofocado y cansado - pasa ¿algo? ¿Te molestaste por lo que dije?  
  
Trowa: dice es una - continua- dijiste ¿una familia?  
  
Quatre: si así es, eso fue lo que dije lo siento creo que no debí decirlo ¿verdad? -  
  
Trowa se acerca al rostro apenado de su amado Quatre y lo besa y observa con ternura y comprensión aquellos ojos azul oscuro que lo miraban, de forma linda y sincera sin saber aún la respuesta que llegase este a decir.  
  
Quatre: (susurrando) ¿sí te molesto? si es eso, lo lamento no lo diré de nuevo... te lo... aseguro  
  
Trowa: no no es eso  
  
Quatre: entonces, yo - Trowa recarga su rostro en el cuello de Quatre  
  
Quatre: Tro... wa - Este lo abrasa al instante  
  
Trowa: Quatre te amo  
  
Quatre: Trowa yo  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare nagara  
  
Irosenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
(Sólo un ritmo salvaje de comunicación.  
  
Mientras que siendo golpeado por la lluvia.  
  
Deseo expresar está pasión  
  
con mi cuerpo entero ¡está noche!)  
  
Trowa bajaba y subía sus besos, poco a poco y sin mas que hablar. Quatre solo sentía el deseo al igual que este.  
  
Tooi yoake made yorisotte sugoshitai yo  
  
Namimokamo nakushite mo  
  
Yasashisa deke nakusazu ni  
  
(Quiero pasar la noche  
  
Acurrucado cerca de ti hasta el amanecer lejano.  
  
Podemos perder todo lo demás,  
  
mientras no perdamos la dulzura.)  
  
Mientras en el departamento de Heero...  
  
Duo abriendo la puerta el reloj marca las 3:30 de la mañana.  
  
Heero esta en la sala espera sentado la llegada de este.  
  
Duo: maldita sea maldición maldito tren, quien demonios se le ocurre ponerse en medio - Duo trata de entrar sin hacer ruido alguno todo esta oscuro afuera llueve. La sala esta en completo silencio, pero...  
  
Duo: (pensando) espero no caerme no deseo despertar a Heero auch - se golpea con la silla de la cocina.  
  
Duo: hay hay - en voz baja - ¡¡¡MALDICION!!! que torpe soy¡ no me fije de la maldita silla  
  
Por poco y doy un grito mm ¿Qué es que es esto? -  
  
Observa la mesa eran unas velas derretidas en ella y platos con cubiertos sin ocupar.  
  
Duo: (piensa y se pone triste) - Heero mi amor - dice en vos baja. Heero, coloco la mesa arregló todo para esta noche y yo... - interrumpe Heero.  
  
Duo no se percato que todo en el trayecto lo observaba Heero.  
  
Heero: y, tu no "llegaste" nunca llegaste, para la comida, ni menos para nuestra cena como "tu lo habías prometido"  
  
Duo:...  
  
Heero: no dirás nada, ¿te quedaras callado?  
  
Duo: Heero yo no quise, yo no pude, es que yo...  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: lo lamento de verdad yo no quería es que el ¡¡¡MALDITO tren!!! la lluvia es que yo discúlpame por favor no yo no... no quería hacerte esperar.  
  
Heero: ¿a no? Pues lo hiciste.  
  
Duo: si lo sé y no lo quise hacer, perdona por no haber llegado a tiempo.  
  
Heero:... - cruza sus bazos, Se da la vuelta y se retira rumbo al dormitorio, sin mas que mencionar, pero... Duo lo detiene.  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡no¡¡¡ espera Heero, espera no te molestes, no lo quise hacer, en serio lo juro no fue mi intención el dejarte esperando de verdad no, no pude llegar todo esto es muy difícil, de verdad yo.  
  
Heero: ya no importa  
  
Duo: no, no, si importa mira por que no prendemos las luces y cenamos como lo habíamos planeado ¿qué te parece la idea?  
  
Heero: ... - sigue caminando a la habitación sin decir nada.  
  
Duo: no te molestes solo llegue un poco tarde eso fue todo. - Heero se detiene al escuchar esto.  
  
Duo: Heero lo siento se que era muy importante para ti todo.  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN DUO!!! A MI NO ME IMPORTA ¡LA ESTÚPIDA CENA! ¡MALDICIÓN DUO! ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? ME PREOCUPEPOR TI, ¡NO POR LA MALDITA ESPERA!  
  
Duo: lo...lo lamento Heero.  
  
Heero: eso ya no importa ya no tiene caso, después de todo...  
  
Duo: pe... pero, Heero no, no quieres saber por... -  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡no¡¡¡ no digas ya absolutamente nada. No quiero saber tus ¡malditas excusas! ¡Me enferman! ¡Buenas noches!  
  
Duo: Hee... ro  
  
Heero: déjame decirte que no me importa donde te metas, tampoco con quien  
  
Duo: Mi Heero espera no debiste preocuparte.  
  
Heero: ¿¿¿QUÉ??? Duo ¡¡¡en que diablos piensas!!! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¡¡Maldición¡¡¡ estuve como un ESTUPIDO esperando toda la tarde y jamas regresaste. Eran solo las 12 del día y te largaste con tu amiga y me dejaste, no almorcé contigo, y todavía me dices "no tardo no pasa nada", me esperas en la comida, y lo de la cena no te preocupes ¡¡¡no te preocupes¡¡¡ ¿¿¿no te preocupes??? hee eso es lo que hiciste y no solo no llegas a comer sino que no llegas a la cena que tanto esperabas ¡ah¡ y no es todo, por qué hablo a casa de Quatre y no esta, busco en el circo de Trowa y no te encontré, en el cementerio o deposito de la estúpida chatarra y no encontré un rastro tuyo, te busque por todas las colonias, en donde pense que estarías dije no dudo que olvidará la cena, esto no lo pudo olvidar ¡no¡, no pudo ¡olvidarse de mí!, No por que ¡yo le importo!, Cómo el a mi y lo único, pense, lo único que era lo que lo podía detener, es que le haya sucedido algo. No espero que no sea así, pero ¿por qué rayos no llega ¿Por qué no me llama? Entonces ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si a ti era quien le importaba la cena, dije, lo esperare, lo estaré esperando. ¿Y sabes algo? ¡Quédate con tu maldita cena! ¡¿Me escuchaste Duo?! Que tengas unas malditas buenas noches Duo Maxwell. - Sin más que decir, y con un corazón sintiendo erróneamente la traición azota la puerta del cuarto, y desaparece.  
  
Duo: yo...yo... necesitaba... necesitaba... pensar... solo un poco... - Unos minutos después:  
  
Duo: ¡Heero!, ¡Heero!, De verdad lo siento yo no quise ¡Heero! Ne... necesito hablar contigo... Heero... per... perdóname.  
  
Heero: (pensando acostado en la cama)  
  
Duo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te importo mas el estar con ella que conmigo? ¿Por qué? No logro comprender... - Duo cayo rendido de tanto gritar, solo se acostó sobre el sillón y por tanto pensar se quedo un instante dormido.  
  
Himitsu mochitai na tsumi wo kanjitai  
Anata no news shitte´te mo shiranpuri  
  
Aki ni tokimiete fuyu ni nayade mo  
  
daiji na koi ga minoreba ii yo ne..  
  
(Quiero tener un secreto, quiero sentir culpabilidad  
  
aún si sé que pasa contigo Yo pretendo que no  
  
aún si mi corazón palpita en otoño o me siento nostálgico en invierno,  
  
estaré bien, si mi precioso amor brinda frutos)  
  
Heero mientras en su recamara daba de volteretas en le cama, después se paro, y dio mil y una de vueltas en la habitación escucho que Duo no hacia ningún ruido y se asomo a ver, lo que había pasado con este.  
  
Heero: (abriendo la puerta) ¿Duo? ¿Estás ahí? - con voz baja - ¿Duo? Du... - lo ve recostado en el sillón, abrazado aquel ángel de vidrio con su arpa y alas de murciélago negro. n  
  
Honto no kimochi kisukanai furishite  
  
Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano let me with you  
  
Dakishimetaino  
  
Imamade zutto inenaimama kakushitetano  
  
Dakishimetainoni  
  
(Yo pretendo no mostrar mis sentimientos  
  
y derrepente estamos juntos  
  
me enamore  
  
quiero abrazarte  
  
¡Sí!, ¡Sí! ,¡Sí!  
  
Déjame estar contigo)  
  
Este cristal, tenia el mayor significado, para los dos, reflejaba a Shinigami unido con un bello ángel, ya que ellos dos decían ser solo uno, lo cuidaban mucho no solo por eso sino que también, por haber sido el primer adorno puesto en el departamento y el primer regalo de ambos por su propio amor...  
  
saa subete wasurete oyasuminasai  
  
hayaku hohoem ikakete...  
  
(Ven, olvida todo y descansa  
  
y sonríe rápido para mí).  
  
Duo sostenía el ángel con demasiada fuerza, este se percata que lo observaban.  
  
Duo: ¿Heero?  
  
Heero: ¿no vas a pasar? ¿Te quedaras en la sala toda la noche?  
  
Duo: emm pues no sé  
  
Heero: mm bueno no creo que sea muy agradable el estar en un sillón al menos para mi gusto no es el apropiado agrado y no lo digo por mi si no por ti yo puedo dormir donde sea sin lloriquear después  
  
Duo: si claro... tienes razón y no es que lo admita pero creo que tu ya me conoces demasiado y... Heero.  
  
Heero: ¿qué?  
  
Duo: He... ero antes yo necesito hablar contigo es sobre algo muy serio.  
  
Heero: te dije que no quiero hablar de ello ¡¡¡hasta mañana!!!  
  
Duo: por favor Heero...escúchame...solo escúchame ¿quieres?  
  
Heero: ¿por qué tanta insistencia? Está bien te escucho ¿qué me tienes que decir?  
  
Duo: bue... no lo que sucede es que...  
  
Heero: ¿Sí?  
  
Duo: es que Hil... Hilde  
  
Heero: aja ¿qué con ella?  
  
Duo: tú... tú sabes que ella y yo no somos nada ¿verdad Y que te amo solo a ti...  
  
Heero: Si y... Duo ¡¿adonde quieres llegar?¡  
  
Duo: ella vino por un motivo  
  
Heero: aja ¿a qué vino?  
  
Duo: pues a lo que ella vino fue... a verme  
  
Heero: si eso ya lo sabia dime algo que no sepa ¿quieres?  
  
Duo: no lo que sucede es que más que nada vino para decirme algo muy importante, para mi y...  
  
Heero: ¿y eso a mí que me interesa?  
  
Duo: pues... es que es algo que se trata de los tres tú, ella, yo y pues...  
  
Heero: ¿Uhm? y yo ¿por qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella.  
  
Duo: eso no es verdad ¡Heero!  
  
Heero: no me salgas que te enamoraste de ella...  
  
Duo: no ¡¡¡por supuesto que no!!!, sabes que la quiero much... pero...  
  
Heero: no me agrada  
  
Duo: ¿qué?  
  
Heero: tu "pero" digo que no me gusta el pero, mucho menos ella  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Heero!!! No estoy para tus agrados, esto es en serio. Ahora siento lo que Hil trataba de decir con dificultad y yo no la dejaba.  
  
Heero: bien entonces ¿qué rayos quieres decirme? No tengo toda la noche sabes perfectamente que tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana.  
  
Duo: lo siento es que es muy complicado de explicar es todo tan difícil  
  
Heero: Vas a hablar ¿sí o no?  
  
Duo: si es que no me dejas terminar lo que paso fue que.. mas bien para empezar... yo te mentí  
  
Heero: ¿uhm? ¿Qué me qué? ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡No!!! Bueno sí, ¿recuerdas aquella ves que te dije que... ella... y yo... no... había pasado nada recuerdas?... Puueees... si paso algo y  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡Qué!!! ¿Qué demonios me estas tratando de decir?  
  
Duo: tranquilízate, ¡¡¡no lo dije bien¡¡¡  
  
Heero: ¿Así que no? No digas ya nada ¡no quiero saber!  
  
Duo: No, no es que aún no he terminado.  
  
Heero: si seguramente esperas que te escuche  
  
después de lo que me acabas de decir ¿estás demente? Yo no tengo que escucharte  
  
Duo: ¡cálmate Heero¡, no me di a entender no lo de esa vez fue...  
  
Heero: ¡¿qué me qué?¡ ¡No! Si no tengo por que molestarme ¿y sabes algo? No quiero saber tus estupideces, tus mentiras, no gracias yo solo me puedo imaginar el retardo de tu ausencia.  
  
Duo: ¡no! ¡No! No pienses otras cosas.  
  
Heero: ¿Ahhh no? ¿Qué no piense? No soy estúpido Duo se a la perfección lo que me quieres explicar, pero sabes una cosa no me importa lo que hicieron y ¡¡¡no quiero saberlo!!!  
  
Duo: ¡no! No me estas entendiendo ¡ese no es el punto¡  
  
Heero: déjame en paz no me toques y no te acerques lárgate de mi vista... y cambie de opinión, duerme solo, en donde te plazca.  
  
Duo: ¡no, no lo haré! ¡No lo haré sin ti! y sin decirte - Lo besa.  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo!!! Imbécil ¡Qué estás pensando? ¿Qué te perdone con un simple beso?, Pues espero que lo recuerdes por que será el ultimo... ¿entiendes? ¡Quítate! Que quiero pasar.  
  
Duo: Heero no por favor escucha primero.  
  
Heero: ¡no! Y te juro que sino te quitas...  
  
Duo: ¿qué? Pues no lo haré sin que antes me escuches, que me entiendas, yo no quise nada con ella si es lo que estas pensando.  
  
Heero: ¿Uh? Eres un baka ¿qué te pasa? No es lo que me estabas diciendo ¿eh? No pienses que te voy a creer después de todo tu dijiste que me mentías ¡por favor no soy un estúpido¡ ¿Crees que voy a creerte ahora, con todo lo que acabas de de... estar con ella. ¡Déjame dormir si!  
  
Duo: ¡no¡ Pues mejor no lo creas, por que no estuve con ella no mal entiendas la situación de hoy lo de hoy no es lo que estas pensando.  
  
Heero: ¡Sí claro! te creo dame permiso  
  
Duo: No ya te dije que no te dejare  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡Pues lo tendrás que hacer!!! ¡Quítate! - Heero le apunta a Duo con la pistola.  
  
Duo: Hazlo, anda dispara sabes a la perfección que yo no le temo a la muerte, hazlo pero si lo haces, recuerda, que tienes antes que todo, hacer me sufrir, para que reproches todo lo que quieras ...mátame a tu gusto Heero, tu tienes todo el derecho de soltar ese maldito gatillo, tu solo, tu lo tienes mátame y no espero la misma tirada de tu Relena suelta ese gatillo y dispárame... por que, si no lo haces tendrás que escucharme.  
  
Heero: Quítate Duo!  
  
Duo: No, no lo haré ¡A TREVETE A DISPARARME! ¡HASLO! ¿No recuerdas que yo te herí alguna vez?? Y no esa sino todas y está no se salva.  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡Qué te quites te digo!!!  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡no, no hasta que creas!!! Que sólo a ti te puedo amar.  
  
Heero:... ¡MALDITASEA DUO¡ ¡Quítate!  
  
Duo: No...  
  
Heero:...  
  
Duo: Dispara - cierra sus ojos- NO TE TEMO AL CONTRARIO SERÁ UN HONOR SER ASESINADO POR TI hazlo ¿Qué esperas? Mátame y hazlo como mejor te plazca la verdad no me importa, ¿por qué... sabes? Yo si se lo mucho que te amo hazlo... anda no dudes míralo de esta manera, solo así podrás  
  
dormir.  
  
Heero: ¿No te quitaras?  
  
Duo: No en realidad... no - Se acerca para besarlo, le quita con suavidad la pistola Heero solo se deja llevar por aquel muchacho que con ternura lo besa y el como siempre, no se pudo negar, él lo ama demasiado y es capaz de perdonarlo todo por una simple sonrisa de su amado Duo.  
  
Duo: -susurra- déjame que te diga que solo a ti... es a quien realmente amo.  
  
Heero: solo ya no existe, porque siempre te perdono.  
  
Duo: ¿y por qué lo haces?  
  
Heero: porque te amo demasiado Duo y no importa todo lo que me hagas o digas yo... yo no soy capaz de matarte jamas lo haría... y se que te lastima que te lo diga pero dije que jamas mataría a ninguna persona mas.  
  
Duo: yo no soy una persona.  
  
Heero: lo se....yo tampoco pero se lo prometí a...  
  
-DUO: Shhh, no lo digas mas NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR SU NOMBRE...- lo besa  
  
Ninguno menciona ya más solo se dejan llevar por lo que sieten toda la noche.  
  
nee ANATA o mitsukete  
  
soshite nido to wasurezu  
  
donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no  
  
tsunaida te o  
  
hanasanai kara  
  
Zutto, Zutto..  
  
(Te encontré  
  
Y sin dejarte otra vez  
  
No importa lo mucho que te lastimé  
  
siempre estaré cerca de ti  
  
Nunca liberaré  
  
Tu mano que sostengo  
Por siempre, por siempre)  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Heero!!! Mira ¡Está riendo el bebe! ¿No es lindo?  
  
Heero: Sí lo es, es muy hermoso.  
  
Duo: claro es igualito a mí ¿no lo crees?  
  
Heero: mmmm no pobre... no se parecen en nada  
  
Duo: jajaja por supuesto que sí  
  
Heero: no  
  
Duo: si por supuesto que si, mira somos una gota de agua, ¿no lo crees así? ¿O no? ¡Ya sé! Se parece a ti no es mejor...  
  
Heero: no  
  
Duo: ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que no estuvieras contento si es nuestro hijo  
  
Heero: no... no es mi hijo, este niño jamas lo será, no quiero un bebe que se parezca a Hilde.  
  
Duo: ¿Qué? Hil... pero  
  
¡noo! ¡Espera! No te vallas no te alejes de mí por favor yo te amo... te amo a ti amor no me dejes ¡por favor!...  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Aaaaaah!!! ¡Ah! Sólo era un sueño, más bien una horrible pesadilla. Valla como desearía olvidarlo, Duo ¿qué estás pensando? - ve a Heero - Heero... - susurra y lo besa en la frente y acaricia su cabello con sumo cuidado para que este no despierte.  
  
saa watashi no mune oyasuminasai  
  
donna ni mune ga itakutemo  
  
soba ni iru no tsunaida te o  
  
zutto, zutto  
  
(Ven, por favor descansa sobre mi corazón  
  
No importa lo mucho que te lastimé  
  
siempre estaré cerca de ti  
  
Por siempre, por siempre)  
  
(Duo pensando)  
  
Duo: ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo poder explicarle todo lo que paso hace más de 5 meses? Y que ahora, todo trae tantas consecuencias ¿Qué te puedo decir Heero? ¿Qué te puedo yo decir? Sólo en este momento lo único que desearía es que no pasara el tiempo que tu te pudieses quedar como hasta ahora. Conmigo a mi lado sin separarnos, sin importar lo demás. Porque yo no puedo decirte lo mucho que siento él lastimarte de esta forma ¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿Por qué? Cómo desearía que todo este dolor solo fuera eso un dolor interno, pero no, tenía que despertar ahora, tienes la decencia de ser mío, pero lo más probable es que pronto te alejes y tu dolor será el mío y él mío será aún peor, te perderé ¿te podré perder para siempre? Si tan solo tú... - lo besa nuevamente.  
  
Duo: Será mejor que me pare, le haré el desayuno que a él tanto le gusta - piensa - Ya que... tal ves sea el ultimo.  
  
Saa subete wasurete oyasuminasai  
  
Shonen no hi wa kakenukeru kaze  
  
Kurushii koto sae toki no suna ni itsu shika umorete yuku wa  
  
(Ven, olvida todo y descansa  
  
Jovénes, deja la angustia al viento  
  
las dolorosas experiencias siempre acaban  
  
quemadas bajo las arenas del tiempo)  
  
Una hora después.  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Heero!!!  
  
Heero: Nnnn  
  
Duo: despierta, ya está tu almuerzo.  
  
Heero: mm ¿qué?  
  
Duo: ya despierta es un bonito día.  
  
Heero: Hn ¿qué hora es?  
  
Duo: las doce y media, pero no te preocupes avise al restaurante y también a la compañía de la unión Terra que tomaríamos hoy un descanso ¿qué te parece? Te hice un rico almuerzo  
  
Heero: no debiste  
  
Duo: Eh claro que si tenía que darte las gracias por todo y está es la forma perfecta.  
  
Heero: ¿Uhn? Yo no lo decía por el almuerzo lo digo por que yo tenía que estar en el trabajo ahora mismo.  
  
Duo: Ha que mal ¿lo dices en serio? Y si lo mencionas te de broma o es peor ¿de verdad no te gusto mi sorpresa?  
  
Heero: mmmmm sinceramente...  
  
Duo: A que bien jamas fui recompensado por lo hecho así que creo que yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Anda dilo no me duele.  
  
Heero: gracias Duo te amo  
  
Duo: ¿Unh? a acaso ¿tú me distes las gracias? ¿Esto es una broma verdad?  
  
Heero: No es verdad lo afirmo, gracias Duichi, mi Duo.  
  
Duo: Genial para la próxima lo haré de nuevo  
  
Heero: No, así esta bien.  
  
Duo: Me duele que lo digas en serio porque de broma me parece pero.  
  
Heero: no de verdad  
  
Duo: ¿es en serio?  
  
Heero: Duo  
  
Duo: mmm  
  
Heero:¿ Es para mí o para ti el almuerzo que traes en la boca?  
  
Duo: jiijij para ti pero, es que está bueno y me lo quería comer  
  
Heero: A que bien cómelo entonces.  
  
Duo: ¿De verdad? No, cómelo te lo hice con mucho amor.  
  
Heero: mmm bueno si quieres ya comprobé que no estaba envenenado.  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Qué!!!, Que malo eres con snif migo...  
  
Heero: Es broma  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Pues de broma me parece aún peor!!!  
  
Heero: está bien lo comeré.  
  
Duo: ojalá y si tenga veneno - Heero Lo abraza y lo besa.  
  
Duo: creo que si tenía veneno.  
  
Heero: ¿cuál? El beso o la comida.  
  
Duo: Por supuesto que ¡el beso!  
  
Heero: A ¿sí? Con que el beso ee  
  
Duo: sip mmm porque mi comida está deliciosa  
  
Heero: mmm creo que no, lo que es tan sabroso es ya estando en tu boca - lo besa nuevamente teniendo ambos un poco de o Tempanyaqui en la boca.  
  
Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite  
  
Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano ....  
  
Let me be with you  
  
Dakishimetaino  
  
(Fingimos no realizar como realmente sentimos  
  
Y repentinamente caímos en amor  
  
Déjame estar contigo  
  
Quiero mantenerte bien)  
  
(Mientrás en casa de Quatre)  
  
Trowa: ¿qué te parece si vamos al mar?  
  
Quatre: ¿al mar a qué?  
  
Trowa: no conozco lugar más bonito que este  
  
Quatre: (sonríe) si... claro, si aquí solo tenemos alberca.  
  
Trowa: podemos viajar...  
  
Quatre: ¿a la tierra?  
  
Trowa: no aquí  
  
Quatre: pero Trowa aquí no existe el mar sólo en la Tierra.  
  
Trowa: precisamente  
  
Quatre: ¿?  
  
Trowa: anda alista todo saldremos en cuanto me comunique con mi hermana  
  
Quatre: si p pero, Catherine ¿irá también?  
  
Trowa: (lo abraza) no solo tú y yo solos sin nadie más ¿entendido?  
  
Quatre: (se besan) está bien, pero no me pondré el traje de baño.  
  
Trowa: ¿no? mmm ya verás que te lo pondrás  
  
Quatre: ¿por qué lo dices así Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ¿cómo?  
  
Quatre: no sé un poco extraño cómo si jamás hubiéramos ido a la playa.  
  
Trowa: precisamente tú y yo solo hemos ido una ves y con todo mundo ¿comprendes ahora?  
  
Quatre: sip  
  
Trowa : eso quiere decir que nadie nos interrumpirá en nuestro viaje ya que vamos a festejar...  
  
Quatre: ¿qué?  
  
Trowa: ¿hun? ah (se acerca) algo - se aleja.  
  
Quatre: ¡¡¡Trowa!!! No hagas eso dime o me dejarás con la duda  
  
Trowa: Sólo vístete nos vemos al rato  
  
Quatre: Tro... wa ¿qué es dime?  
  
Trowa: no seas curioso pronto lo sabrás  
  
Quatre: ¿qué ocultas? Está bien amor yo te arreglaré tus cosas ¡no te tardes!  
  
Your heaart tashikametai  
  
Belive fureta yubi wo  
  
True love hajimete dakara  
  
HONO GA ATSUKU MOERU..  
  
(Quiero conocer tu corazón,  
  
creo en tus dedos tocándome  
  
Es mi primer amor verdadero  
  
es por eso es que mis mejillas se están consumiendo)  
  
Una hora más tarde...  
  
Quatre acomoda todo para el viaje a la Tierra, pero...  
  
Quatre: mmm creo que no falta nada, excepto el traje de baño de Trowa. - Suena el teléfono  
  
Rin, Rin  
  
Personal: amo Quatre lo llaman  
  
Quatre: Sí, ¿quién?  
  
Personal: su hermana, la señora Iria...  
  
Personal: no señor, ella lo llama por el teléfono  
  
Quatre: gracias yo voy  
  
Disculpa por favor dejé el estudio es que hoy nos iremos Trowa y yo así que no estarán listos todos los papeles.  
  
Personal: por supuesto señor enseguida lo realizo  
  
Quatre: gracias - contesta el teléfono- ¿sí?  
  
(En el teléfono)  
  
Iria: ¿hermano?  
  
Quatre: Iria... mucho gusto el escucharte  
  
Iria: Quatre a mí también me da gusto, ¿cómo están tú y Trowa? ¿Están bien?  
  
Quatre: si de maravilla hermana.  
  
Iria: si, me imagino que si tú voz se escucha muy feliz ¿por qué Quatre?, ¿Acaso hay una buena noticia?  
  
Quatre: a si creo que si  
  
Iria: ¿cuál es?  
  
Quatre: en dos horas nos iremos a la Tierra  
  
Iria: Qué maravilla, pero ¿a qué?  
  
Quatre: iremos solo de visita unos días  
  
Iria: ¿vendrán?  
  
Quatre: no parece que no, sólo iremos al mar  
  
Iria: mm está muy bien  
  
Quatre: hermana, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Iria: a no nada solo que te hablaba para algo muy importante  
  
Quatre: ¿te paso algo?  
  
Iria: No solo que...¡estoy embarazada!  
  
Quatre: ¡que bien es maravilloso! Hermana ¡felicidades! por fin tendré la fortuna de cuidar de un bebe ¿Cuándo vienes? Oh no mejor le diré a Trowa que iremos a visitarte ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Iria: bien claro que sino los molestaré si vienen  
  
Quatre: no claro que no, mientras vamos para la  
  
Tierra, los veremos allá, quiero felicitarlos.  
  
Iria: pues que bien, los estaremos esperando -  
  
Entra Trowa  
  
Quatre: si claro que si, iremos en cuanto lleguemos a la Tierra.  
  
Iria: bueno los espero cuídate, manda saludos por allá.  
  
Quatre: Sí, nos vemos suerte gracias y felicidades - Trowa - si hasta luego...  
  
Quatre: ¡¡¡Trowa!!! Que bueno que regresaste rápido.  
  
Trowa: Ah si, ya vine, ¿quién era?  
  
Quatre: Iria mi hermana te manda muchos saludos  
  
Trowa: Ah gracias ¿cómo esta?  
  
Quatre: pues creo que muy bien ya que pronto ella será madre.  
  
(Parte Escrita por Loreto W)  
  
Trowa: Me alegro mucho pequeño.  
  
Quatre: ojalá nosotros pudiéramos sentir eso, y tener un lindo bebe al que pudiéramos cuidar, como nuestro hijo. – Los ojos de Quatre se llenaron de lagrimas, el aún tenía aquella herida en su corazón de poner sentir propiamente la alegría de ser padre, y ver a un hijo crecer, dándole amor, pero el aún no le había dicho a Trowa aquello, ya que no sabía como lo tomaría.  
  
Trowa: Quatre...  
  
Quatre: snif lo siento mucho Trowa, es que yo...yo quisiera...yo quisiera...poder.... – se lanza al pecho de Trowa a llorar – es que Duo...Duo vino y me dijo que sería papá entonces...yo...yo quiero tener un bebe para cuidarlo.  
  
Trowa: Pequeño – le habla con dulzura – no llores por favor Quatre, ¿por qué no me dijiste como te sentías?, ¿Acaso me temes?  
  
Quatre: ¡No!, Trowa snif, no es eso es solo que yo no sé, como tu...  
  
Trowa: ¿lo tomaría?  
  
Quatre: s... sí  
  
Trowa: Quatre yo te amo, y aveces no soy muy expresivo, pero te amo, y si eso te hace feliz entonces, yo también debería llorar al no poder sentir la alegría de ser padre, yo también quisiera poder tener un hijo, un hijo nuestro, de nuestro amor, el cual pudiéramos cuidar, porque te amo Quatre, no lo olvides, tu eres mi única familia, la persona más cercana a mí.  
  
Quatre: Trowa perdóname  
  
Trowa: Ya no llores por favor Quatre vuelve a ser el mismo, y muéstrame tu hermosa sonrisa, se el mismo Quatre dulce, ya verás que algún día podremos tener un hijo, y si no es así aun nos tenemos a nosotros.  
  
Quatre: S... s – Las palabras de Trowa consuelan a Quatre puesto que estas estaban llenas de sinceridad y amor, ambos se besan en aquel lugar, mostrase el cariño mutuamente que se sienten, ya a pesar que no puedan ser padre, ellos se aman y su amor, es profundo y siempre los sacará adelante.  
  
Atsui omoi wo dakishime ashita wo tsukamitai  
  
Dare ni mo tomerarenai toki wo koete  
  
(Yo mantendré cerca mis sentimientos ardientes, esperando para agarrar y sostener del mañana  
  
Para escapar más allá del tiempo que nadie puede parar)  
  
(En casa de Duo y Heero)  
  
Heero y Duo habían terminado de comer su almuerzo, ambos, disfrutando de caricias y besos, sin embargo, Duo por su parte se encuentra bastante nervioso, no quiere perder a Heero, el jamás se lo perdonaría, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el destino era algo irremediable, y pasará lo que pasará el tendría que aceptarlo, quizás su sueño fuese cierto y era una premonición, de lo que sucedería, Heero jamás aceptaría un bebe que fuera de Duo y Hilde y si fuese así siempre existiría el inconveniente, de que él pasaría tiempo con Hilde y el bebe a pesar de la compañía de Heero, pero todo sería diferente. Duo se encontraba nervioso, y abatido, él amaba a Heero, pero todo esto para él era demasiado, ahora se encontraba recostado con Heero en la cama, pero este ya se había levantado, amos estaban abrazados mutuamente y es que Duo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible antes de decirle a Heero que sería padre de un bebe de él y Hilde, y que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de Hilde, dejándolo, ya que Heero no podría mudarse por su trabajo, lo que significaría un gran ruptura en su relación. El corazón de Duo sentía tristeza, y lagrimas de sus ojos cayeron mientras silenciosos sollozos de tristezas se ocultaban en su boca, sin dejar ser liberados.  
  
Duo: snif snif  
  
Heero ¿Duo?  
  
Duo: ¿Qué... que sucede Heero snif?  
  
Heero: ¿te sucede algo? – Duo oculto su rostro en el pecho de Heero sin permitirle a este ver las lagrimas, pero Heero podía sentirlas en su camiseta.  
  
Duo: snif, n... no... no... es nada Heero  
  
Heero: Duo estás llorando.  
  
Duo: No... no es cierto  
  
Heero: si lo es ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Respóndeme.  
  
Duo: No es nada no me hagas caso snif, no es nada – Heero se separa de Duo y observa el rostro de esté, en él hay lagrimas, que revelan claramente el estado de Duo.  
  
Heero: ¿por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
Duo: na... nada  
  
Heero: miente, ¿acaso tiene que ver con es muchacha llamada Hilde? Es eso Duo, respóndeme  
  
Duo: yo... yo... no se como decirte, pe... pero  
  
Heero: ¡Duo! ¿Acaso tu y ella tuvieran algo más?  
  
Duo: ¡no!, ¡No! Es lo que tu piensas, no es tan así  
  
Heero: ¿entonces si es tuvieron algo? ¡Respóndeme baka! no te quedes callado  
  
Duo: Heero... para mí solo fue, solo fue, solo lo hice por despecho, porque tu te habías ido con Relena, yo lo siento... para mí no significo nada, nada, pero, pero... – Duo lloraba quería morir en ese mismo instante, ¿como podía decirle que lo comenzó siendo tan solo algo producto del despecho, y del enfado, ahora luego de 5 meses traía consecuencias, tan nefastas, ¿cómo decirle que debería dejarlo por un tiempo? Que tendría un hijo con Hilde, y que lo amaba, a pesar de todo, y que no quería separase de él.  
  
Heero: No te creo...  
  
Duo: ¡Heero!  
  
Heero: me dijiste que me habías mentido, no puedo saber si lo que dices es verdad o no.  
  
Duo: Heero yo no te estoy mintiendo tienes que creerme ¡por Dios! Heero yo te amo, yo, te amo, pero... pero... pero... tengo que... dejarte, yo... no quiero, pero tu... – Heero se tenso al oír esas palabras Duo lo dejaría, ¿acaso no lo amaba?, Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Amaba a Hilde? ¿Qué había sucedido con esa muchacha, para que Duo se encontrara en ese estado?  
  
Heero: ¡¿qué vas a hacer qué?! ¿Acaso estas loco? Piensas dejarme por esa muchacha, sin darme una explicación, ¡Duo! Respóndeme, si te vas de esta casa será para siempre, porque ten por seguro que no volverás nunca más.  
  
Duo: ¡No Heero por favor! Yo no, no lo soportaría  
  
Heero: ¿y cómo demonios crees que me siento?  
  
Duo: yo yo...  
  
Heero: Duo, eres un idiota  
  
Duo: Heero, por favor escúchame – intentaba hablar entre sollozos – Hilde... Hilde...vino... para decirme... que... que snif, yo...yo... ¡Heero te amo!  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Duo: por favor no me dejes, no me abandones, no me odies, pero yo debo irme con Hilde... porque... ella ella está...  
  
Heero: ¡habla de una vez! – No era que Heero odiara Duo ahora, sino que, saber que su Duichi lo abandonaba le dolía, y más por aquella muchacha, pero lo que él no sabía era que Duo se iría con Hilde por un tiempo para preocuparse por su bienestar, pero el amaba a Heero, sin embargo, el trabajo de Heero en aquel lugar era demasiado importante y Heero jamás renunciaría a su trabajo por Duo.  
  
Duo: voy a... voy a ¡ser papá! Y Hilde está embarazada, Heero perdóname. – Lloraba descontrolado.  
  
Heero: ¿Quéeeeeeee? ¿Esa muchacha va a tener un hijo?, ¡Por eso vas a dejarme! ¡Solo por eso! Piensas dejarme para ir a formar una familia con esa mujer, ¡¿por qué conmigo no puedes?!  
  
Duo: ¡ No Heero! Eso no es cierto, no es por eso, es porque ella, está sola y necesita de alguien que...  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – Un fuerte golpe es recibido por la mejilla de Duo, Heero había mal interpretado las cosas, pensaba que Duo ya no quería estar con el solo porque con él, jamas podría formar una familia, en cambio, Hilde era una chica hermosa, agradable y simpática, ella le podría dar a Duo todo lo que él había intentado, amor, comprensión protección, pero Hilde llevaba ventaja porque ella le podría dar un hijo, en cambio el jamás podría, y Duo adoraba a los niños pequeños y siempre los observaba con amor, el podía leer en los ojos del trenzado su deseo de ser padre, pero con él, jamás podría darle aquello que su Duichi tanto anhelaba. Resignado y derrotado en aquella batalla si tener esperanza, se fue, se disponía a alejarse de la habitación, pero antes le dijo a Duo:  
  
Heero: Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, vete con esa muchacha, y has lo que quieras, ten lo hijos que quieras con ella, pero no vuelvas a está casa.  
  
Ore dake no kotoba de  
  
Kimi ni tsutaetai  
  
Kanashimi no mukou ni   
  
Kagayaki ga mieru  
  
(En palabras que sólo son mías  
  
Quiero decirte  
  
Que en el otro lado de la tristeza  
  
Puedo ver claridad)  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Heero!!!! No digas eso, Heero... no lo entendiste yo me iré porque...  
  
Heero: ¡Cállate!, No quiero saber nada de ti, pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo.  
  
Duo: Heero... – Heero se alejo del dormitorio y se fue de la casa dejando a un destrozado Duo...  
  
Duo: Heero...  
  
Dare datte hitotsu ya futatsu  
  
Kizuato wo kokoro ni kakaete iru  
  
(Cada uno tiene una o dos  
  
Cicatrices encubiertas en sus corazones)  
  
Las cosas entre Heero y Duo habían salido mal, Duo no había podido decirle bien a Heero como se sentía, y lo que había sucedido realmente, pero ya había pasado 1 día desde la platica con Hilde. Y hoy debería ir con ella, sin embargo antes le dejaría una carta a Heero sabiendo que tarde o temprano volvería.  
  
(En la Tierra, en la playa con Trowa y Quatre)  
  
Quatre: Trowa, este lugar es magnifico  
  
Trowa: Me alegro que te guste pequeño – lo abraza por la espalda, sujetando firmemente su cintura depositando un beso en su mejilla.  
  
Quatre: mm. Trowa, es bellísimo.  
  
Trowa: Así es y solo estamos tú y yo, sin nadie más que nos interrumpa – Quatre se sonrojo ante el comentario.  
  
Quatre: mmm Trowa – sintiendo las caricias de Trowa.  
  
Trowa: ¿Acaso no te gusta?  
  
Quatre: mm no Trowa, no es eso, es que mmm no me parece el lugar más indicado alguien podría vernos, además le prometí a Iria que la visitaríamos.  
  
Trowa: Esta bien pequeño, pero tendrás que recompensarme – lo besa apasionadamente.  
  
Quatre: es...ta..bien – respira agitadamente , de pronto se oyen unos gritos lo de una mujer, gritando desesperadamente y sollozos de niño.  
  
Mujer: ¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!, ¡¡¡Por favor!!! Le daré todo mi dinero, ¡¡¡pero no le haga daño!!!, no por favor nooo  
  
Trowa y Quatre corren apresurados a ver de donde provienen aquellos gritos, y antes sus ojos pueden ver una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, con hermosos ojos verdes, completamente ensangrentada, con un corte de navaja, al parecer la mujer había sido violada y por un hombre, el cual se encontraba ahí, la mujer tenía un bebe, de aproximadamente 4 meses de nacer, pero aquel hombre, tal parece. Había utilizado al bebe amenazando a la mujer de dañarlo, y una vez consiguió lo que quería lastimo a la mujer, la cual sangraba, Trowa sin pensar se acerco al hombre y lo golpeo, fuertemente dándole una buena paliza mientras, Quatre se preocupaba de la mujer. Quatre y Trowa se acercan a la mujer una vez el hombre recibe una paliza por parte de Trowa y queda inconsciente.  
  
Quatre: Señora ¿sé encuentra bien?, por favor resista, llamaré a una ambulancia para que venga por usted  
  
Mujer: Oh, mi vida termina aquí jovencito, pareces ser un buen niño, por favor, te lo pid – con lagrimas en los ojos le suplica a Quatre y mira a Trowa quien ahora tenia en sus brazos le bebe- por favor, jovencitos cuiden mi tesoro de mi hijo, yo soy huérfana y mi esposo cof cof mi esposo, mi única familia murió hace muy poco tiempo, este niño es lo único que tengo pero ahora, yo... cof cof estoy muriendo, cuídenlo como si fuera suyo, por favor. – Quatre queda estático al oír aquellas palabras, la mujer les suplicaba que cuidaran del bebe, Trowa se encontraba en la misma situación de impacto que él, y la mujer seguía hablando, mientras que de las mejillas de Quatre, resbalaban infinitas lagrimas.  
  
Mujer: por favor, algo me dice que ustedes son buenos muchachos, no duden en cuidarlo, se los encargo, este pequeño es mi tesoro pero yo no tengo dinero ni muchos menos fuera para vivir, además... cof cof... - la muerte pronto la reclamaría.- hace una muy bonita pareja – Trowa se sonroja la mujer era muy observaba – ahora, cuiden de mi pequeño – toma la mano de Quatre dulcemente y mira a Trowa – promentanlo, cumplan mi ultimo deseo, encárguense de ser sus padres, ¿lo harán? Cof... cof – Quatre y Trowa la observan y observan al pequeño niño, y con una simple afirmación de cabeza le confirman a la mujer que cuidaran al pequeño.  
  
Mujer: Gra... gra... ci... as... su nombre... es... A... sa... f - Y sin terminar de pronunciar el nombre del pequeño, falleció, y en su rostro una sonrisa, de alivio se podía ver en su rostro.  
  
Oikakete mo todokanai mono nara  
  
Inochi kakete kono te ni tsukamou  
  
FLYING AWAY Kokoro no mama ni tonde yukitai  
  
FLYING AWAY Kimi no tame nara sora wo kakeyou FLYING...  
  
(Si hay algo que no pueda alcanzar a pesar de todo lo perseguiré Arriesgando mi vida, agarrándola en mis manos  
  
Volando Lejos Quiero volar en el camino que estoy  
  
Volando lejos Si es por tú propósito Abrazaré los cielos volando...)  
  
Quatre: Pobrecita, nosotros cuidaremos de ti pequeño, seremos tus padres y te daremos mucho amor. – Quatre mira a Trowa con una sonrisa, a pesar de tener lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Trowa: A si es pequeño, tu serás nuestro hijo – Sostiene al pequeño con ternura.  
  
Quatre: Serás nuestro hijo y te llamaras Asafer.  
  
Trowa: A sí es Asafer, desde hoy nosotros te cuidaremos – Trowa observa a Quatre y le dedica una sonrisa, cálida.  
  
Ahora Trowa y Quatre serían padres de un hermoso bebe el cual cuidarían con mucho amor, aquel bebe que cómo propósito ante todo aquella mujer dio su vida por protegerlo, abandonando la tierra y volando infinitamente hacia el cielo. El deseo de Quatre finalmente había sido cumplido, él amaba ahora a ese niño, y junto con Trowa lo cuidaría, y lo criarían como el siempre había deseado formarían una hermosa familia, maravillosa y estarían unidos por siempre, y eternamente.  
  
(En el cementerio de chatarra)  
  
Hilde esperaba la llegada de Duo, sabía que tarde o temprano debía llegar ahí, y en su interior, sentía preocupación, debía decirle a Duo, algo que antes no le había dicho y lo cual era muy importantes, entonces de pronto pudo ver a Duo...  
  
Hilde: ¡¡¡Duo!!!  
  
Duo: ¡Hola Hil! Me da mucho gusto volver a verte – a pesar de que sonaba alegre, se podían apreciar las lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Hilde: Du... Duo ¿estás bien?  
  
Duo: ¿eh? Claro Hil no te preocupes  
  
Hilde: Duo no me mientas te conozco, sé que algo te pasa.  
  
Duo: No es nada Hil  
  
Hilde: ¿acaso te sucedió algo?  
  
Duo: No... no  
  
Hilde: ¿Acaso ocurrió algo con Heero?  
  
Duo: eee n. s...si  
  
Hilde: Oh por dios Duo, ¿qué sucedió?  
  
Duo: yo... yo... le dije a Heero... que vendría... a quedarme contigo... y que lo dejaría... pero el... el... creyó que... yo lo dejaría... para... formar una... familia contigo...y... me dijo... que no... volviera.  
  
Hilde: Duo... lo siento mucho... todo esto es mi culpa, pero... pe... pero debo decirte algo respecto al bebe..  
  
Duo: ¿qué sucede Hil?  
  
Hilde: Es que yo... yo... quiero... que tu... y Heero... cuiden al bebe.  
  
Duo: ¿queeeee? Hilde!!! ¿Acaso estas loca?  
  
Hilde: No... Duo n... no... es eso es que yo...yo no... tengo mucho dinero... y yo no podría darle todo lo que ustedes...además yo... yo... no me siento... preparada...y no podría cuidarlo... Duo...yo...yo... lo siento... yo creía... que estaba enamorada de ti... pero... en ese tiempo... me sentía muy sola...y...pues...yo... no quiero, cuidarlo... es que yo...  
  
Duo: ¿qué? ¿Acaso no quieres al bebe?  
  
Hilde: ¡No! Duo no es eso...es que... yo quiero formar mi propia familia... aun no... pero...yo quiero formar mi propia... familia... con una persona que amo.. .y es que yo creía amarte a ti... pero... me di cuenta que solo te quiero como mi hermano...  
  
Duo: Ya veo Hilde, yo cuidare del bebe si así lo deseas, pero... debo hablar con Heero...¿estas segura que es lo que quieres hacer?  
  
Hilde: Si Duo estoy segura...  
  
Duo: ¿Pero quién es esa per

sona la cual amas?  
  
Vos: Soy yo – Una voz se escucho de repente.  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Wufei!!!  
  
Wufei: Así es Maxwell soy yo  
  
Duo: Pe... pero... ¿cómo?  
  
Hilde: Duo verás yo... yo... todo comenzó... cuando... me infiltre para robar información de la nave de combate Libra – Wufei se acerca a Hilde y la abraza por la espalda  
  
Wufei: Así es Maxwell, jamás había conocido a una mujer tan terca, que fuera capaz de arriesgarse por la información y tan hermosa.  
  
Hilde: ¡¡¡Wufei no digas eso!!! – se sonroja  
  
Wufei: Descuida no diré nada más  
  
Duo: jajaja vaya Wufy que bien guardado te lo tenías jajaja  
  
Wufei: ¡¡¡Maxwell!!!  
  
Hilde: Bueno Duo eso... era lo que yo... yo quería decirte.  
  
Wufei: Será mejor que se lo digas a Yuy inmediatamente  
  
Duo: Pe... pero Heero  
  
Hilde: Duo  
  
Duo: ¿Qué sucede Hil?  
  
Hilde: Heero esta atrás de ti – en efecto Heero se encontraba a unos metros más atrás de Duo, de pronto se acerca a él, y lo toma de la mano y le dice.  
  
Heero: Vendrás conmigo  
  
Duo: Pe... pero Heero yo...  
  
Heero: guarda silencioso y sígueme – Duo es guiado de la mano por Heero y se retiran en la distancia, mientras Hilde y Wufei, sonríen y luego se besan.  
  
(En casa de Iria)  
  
Iria: Quatre, es hermoso, es un niño muy lindo  
  
Quatre: Sí  
  
Iria: Te felicito, o que alegría mi pequeño Quatre, te felicito a ti también Trowa, se ven muy felices, y hacen una linda pareja.  
  
Quatre: hermana tu crees que podremos cuidarlo.  
  
Iria: Oh Quatre claro que si podrán cuidarlo, Trowa y tu son unos chicos muy responsables estoy segura de que podrán criarlo, ya veras que si, además Trowa está contigo. – le guiñe un ojo a Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Así es Amor – Abraza a Quatre y lo besa  
  
Iria: no tienes nada que temer Quatre, ten paciencia.  
  
Quatre: hermana yo quería felicitarte por tu hijo  
  
Iria: mi querido hermano, muchas gracias  
  
Ahora, tanto Trowa y Quatre, estaban felices, al igual que Iria todos ellos disfrutaban su felicidad, ellos podrían sentir la calidez de tener un hijo creciendo, un hijo de su propia familia  
  
(En casa de Heero y Duo)  
  
Heero y Duo habían llegado a la casa, ambos estaban callados sin embargo, Heero había leído la carta que Duo le había dejado, y había comprendido cuanto Duo lo amaba, había sido un tonto al pensar que su Duichi lo abandonaría, sin embargo, ahora todo esto se aclararía, Heero además había escuchado la conversación entre Hilde y Duo, y estaba feliz, de poder compartir su felicidad con un bebe de Duo, porque era de Duo, aunque fuera con Hilde, el amaba a su Duo, y amaría a ese niño tanto como amaba a su trenzado, jamás se perdonaría, haber golpeado a Duo ni mucho menos gritarle de aquella forma, pero ahora, las cosas serian diferentes, porque Duo lo amaba y su Duichi tan solo había hecho lo que el creía mejor para los dos.  
  
Duo: Heero...yo... yo... lo siento mucho... yo – Heero se acerco a Duo lentamente, y una vez cerca de el levanta su barbilla y lo besa en los labios, en un beso apasionado, deseoso, lleno de amor, y ternura.  
  
Heero: shhh Duo no digas nada, yo te amo.  
  
Duo: pe... pero Heero yo...  
  
Heero: Shh escuche toda la conversación Duo estoy feliz de tener un niño  
  
Duo: ¿Heero es cierto eso?  
  
Heero: Así es Duo, será nuestro hijo  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡Heero!!! Te amo, te amo, te amo.  
  
Heero: Yo también Duo, y lamento haberte golpeado yo no quería.  
  
Duo: oh mi Heero – Duo se abraza de Heero fuertemente y lo besa, lo ama, y esta feliz con lo que Heero le ha dicho  
  
I believe your love  
  
furue nagara  
  
kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("anata" ga ite... "watashi" ga iru...)  
  
(Yo creo en tu amor   
  
Cuando nosotros temblamos,  
  
nosotros repetimos nuestro deseo en un beso  
  
(Tu estas aquí... y por lo tanto estoy yo...)  
  
No te olvides por favor...)  
  
Heero: Duo...  
  
Duo: ¿Si Heero?  
  
Heero: Te amo Duichi, siempre Duo siempre no lo olvides...  
  
Su amor era profundo, y sincero algo sumamente eterno, entonces Heero lentamente toma a Duo sutilmente de la mano conduciéndolo a la habitación, lo desposita en la cama, mientras ambos se besan y mantiene el contacto de sus cuerpos, juntos sintiendo el calor mutuo de sus cuerpos desbordados de deseo y pasión, Duo tan solo se deja conducir y acariciar por Heero quien le besa su cuello, mientras con sus manos hábiles y diestras de soldado, le quita sus ropas una a una...  
  
Ambos cuerpos ahora se encuentran unidos, en un éxtasis sin control, permitiéndole a sus cuerpos liberar todo su amor y entonces, en aquel momento, todas las dudas, inseguridades fueron olvidadas por lo jóvenes amantes quienes en su unión mutua, y en sus corazones juraban un amor que era eterno y profundo...  
  
La situación entre ambos, había mejorado, ahora ambos estaban nuevamente unidos, con todo el amor que sus corazones sentían, el amor había sido más grande que las dificultades, y ambos estaban llenos de alegría. Serían unos padres muy orgullosos y felices, y todo lo que Duo había sufrido, todo aquel dolor se había marchado, ambos ahora estaban unidos, unidos en un amor muy grande, disfrutando de la felicidad, del hijo que pronto llegaría. Así como el que Trowa y Quatre ya tenían.  
  
Había sido un largo camino de confesiones, lagrimas, enojos, y confesiones, pero todo había salido bien y finalmente después de un tiempo...  
  
( 9 meses después)  
  
Los chicos se habían reunido todos en la mansión de Iria, para celebrar que pronto el hijo de esta llegaría. Ahora ya para todos ellos las cosas eran diferentes, Quatre y Trowa, estaban encantados con su pequeño Asafer, era un niño realmente bello, sus cabellos eran rubios finas hebras doradas, como los de su padre y sus ojos, eran hermosamente profundas esmeraldas verdes, eran increíble como el pequeño Asafer con tan solo un año y un mes se parecía tanto a sus padres, Trowa y Quatre habían logrado la adopción del niño, después de aquel incidente con la mujer, ambos le daban todo el amor y preocupación a su pequeño, el cual ya caminaba y podía hablar, aunque fuera para decir "pa - pá" Trowa y Quatre no podrían ser más felices, sobre todo Quatre que por fin podía formar una familia, en compañía de su amado Trowa, su corazón estaba lleno de alegría así como amor a la vida...  
  
Heero y Duo tenían una hermosa bebita, hacia ya tiempo que había nacido, la pequeña Amai tenía 5 meses, era linda y gordita, parecía un dulce ángel durmiente, ahora, tenia unos ojos hermosos color violeta, bellas amatistas hechizantes como las de su padre, hermosas y únicas, que Heero amaba y contemplaba admirado por la belleza de sus más grandes amores, su Duichi y su pequeña dulce (Amai), era feliz, Duo por su parte también era feliz, ser padre le había venido de maravillas se veía más hermoso que siempre, su hermoso cabello castaño siempre cuidado en un perfecta trenza, siempre sonriente y cautivante en compañía de su amor... Heero, por supuesto, habían tenido mas que un problema con Amai ya que esta lloraba con frecuencia, igual que su papá trenzado, pero el amor que Heero tenía hacia su pequeña y Duo era bastante y siempre la callaba tomándola en brazos, con mucho cuidado.  
  
En cuanto a Hilde y a Wufei, ellos levaban un tiempo juntos, y más que una vez tuvieron una que otra discusión pero siempre terminaban juntos, y felices, les gustaba bromear de esa forma.  
  
Y en cuanto a Iria, ella estaba feliz, y que tenia 9 meses de embarazo y muy pronto el pequeño o pequeña nacería, estaba muy emocionada. Todos ahora, después de aquellos dolores, y tristezas, eran felices, y sentían la dicha de ser padres, por supuesto que Hilde y Wufei recién estaban ya en proyecto de tener un hijo y es que la paternidad de Trowa y Quatre, y Heero y Duo y la maternidad de Iria, les había llegado, haciéndoles desear tener una familia.  
  
Quatre: Iria ¿qué quieres que sea?  
  
Duo: ¡¡¡una linda niña!!!  
  
Wufei: No mejor un niño, las mujeres son demasiado débiles.  
  
Hilde: ¡¡¡Wufei no digas eso!!! – le pisa un pie  
  
Wufei: ¡¡¡hay!!! Hilde ¿por qué hiciste eso?  
  
Hilde: No me parece que digas eso yo soy una mujer y soy muy fuerte  
  
Wufei: eso no es verdad, puedo vencerte fácilmente  
  
Hilde: ¿Ah sí?  
  
Wufei: Sí  
  
Hilde: ¿en todo?  
  
Wufei: Sí en todo  
  
Hilde: jajaja y ¿me puedes explicar como fue que perdiste en un simple video juego?  
  
Duo: jajaja Wufy amigo, no sabía que te gustaba jugar juegos de niños  
  
Wufei: ¡Cierra la boca Maxwell! ¡O ya veras!  
  
Heero: ¿acaso tienes algún problema con Duo?  
  
Duo: jajaja no puedes hacerme nada Fei ya ves que tengo a Heero de mi lado  
  
Wufei: No es justo todos están en mi contra  
  
Hilde: Yo no amor – Hilde lo besa y Wufei se sonroja  
  
WILD WING BOYS Ashita e no atsui omoi  
  
kanjite TAKE OFF  
  
(Chicos de Ala Salvaje Sienten intensamente pensamientos hacia el mañana que emprende.)  
  
Asafer: ¡Papi! – intentado subir a los brazos de Quatre  
  
Quatre: Ven aquí pequeño – Lo carga con sutileza y lo abraza tiernamente. – Entonces oye la voz de Trowa.  
  
Trowa: ¿Y bien?  
  
Quatre: ¿que sucede Trowa? - Trowa le sonríe y Quatre y deposita un beso en su mejilla acariciando el cabello de su pequeño Asafer y luego se voltea dirijiendose hacia Iria.  
  
Trowa: ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera Iria?  
  
Iria: (sonríe) no importa una bebita o un bebe estaría bien, después de todo no importa lo amare siempre, como ustedes se aman y hasta el fin de los días estaré siempre con él, cuidándolo, amándolo, y disfrutando de su compañía, como es entre ustedes.  
  
Todos sonríen ante ese comentario, ahora todos estaban juntos, felices, Heero y Duo habían superado sus conflictos, ya la verdad había salido adelante siempre, en aquella ocasión Heero no pudo matar al trenzado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaría vivo si acabara con Duo su vida, y cuando Duo se marcho de su lado se dio cuenta, cuanto el trenzado verdaderamente amaba, ahora el y su Duichi estarían juntos, siempre y eternamente, con su amor, sincero y profundo hasta el fin de los días.  
  
Trowa y Quatre por su parte, estaban felices, y siempre juntos, con su pequeño Asafer, ellos habían tenido muchos problemas, antes, sobre todo por aquella vez en que Quatre lloraba y estaba preocupado, e incluso le había hecho daño, todo eso ahora había quedado en el pasado, y lo importante era su vida, la que ellos felizmente llevaban juntos ahora.  
  
Hilde y Wufei, disfrutan de la compañía mutua, Hilde en un principio creía estar enamorada de Duo, pero esto solo era una confusión de su parte creada por el vacío de la soledad producto de la guerra, Wufei había llegado hasta el cementerio de chatarra, y le había dicho que la amaba, y que quería intentar tener una relación con ella, que el admiraba su valor y determinación, y por supuesto Hilde, quedo encantada, a que alguien la aceptara y con el tiempo se fue enamorando de Wufei, que por cierto ahora que usaba el cabello suelto se veía sumamente atractivo.  
  
Iria pronto tendría la felicidad de ser madre. Y poder cuidar a un hermoso hijo que protegería con su vida, así como aquella mujer de ese entonces, que defendió a su hijo a pesar de todo.  
  
Para todos la vida era alegre y hermosa, sin importar lo que paso en un tiempo, ni las tristezas ni los dolores, ni sufrimientos, porque al fin y al cabo todas esas tempestades termina, para dar inicio a días de alegría.  
  
Siempre quizás esos días sean eternos, pero la felicidad que todos ellos ansiaban y la que a veces nosotros tanto deseamos siempre llega, como las de nuestros personajes, por supuesto siempre...  
  
Después de un tiempo...  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de Quatre:  
  
..bueno..este..k decir..UU, puesto..que bueno yo no tenia la mínima intención de k lo diera yo a conocer..me daba pena y bueno..tbm me da ahora ,después de todo esto...yo , bueno la verdad es k para mi gusto lo mío no esta muy decirlo, explicado..y creo k esta enredado, pero lo magnifico fue k mi amiga Loreto me apoyo y tmb Angy, siempre me dieron ánimos y bueno yo ...no se ni como agradecerles a las dos todo lo k han hecho por mi, y a mí parecer Loreto hizo el perfecto final, ya k yo ya no sabia ni como seguirle, ya tanto tiempo k ya ni me acordaba k tanto decía el fic, ella me dijo k los volviera a leer y bueno..a ki tienen el fic, nn con pena y todo , bueno no pena precisamente, por k gracias a Loreto pues..ya todo esta , y pues solo espero k no se enojen por tantas faltas , crean me k Loreto hizo demasiado esfuerzo en estar corrigiendo me a cada momento, pobrecitos de sus ojos de mi amiga u.u, y bueno..la verdad déjeme decirles k ..este fic me trae muchos recuerdos y a mi no me gustaba para nada ya k tenia (aparte de demasiados errores) muchísimas decirlo..palabrotas...si, demasiadas u.U ya k hice lo k me dijo Loreto y lo leí todo ...yo.. hasta me da coraje con migo misma, era una cosa muy fea..en fin.. MI AMIGA LORETO LO AREGLO TODO Y FUE PERFECTO . GRACIAS ..  
  
Carmín he a ki el fic k te dije y bueno A todos lo k deseen leerlo espero k les guste, solo espero k el esfuerzo de mi amiga Loreto halla valido la pena para k todo esto les gustase y gracias por apoyarme los kiero mucho, gracias nn su amiga Quatre de Barton.  
  
Notas de Loreto W:  
  
Este fan fic, esta realizado, e ideado en su trama por Jany (Quatre), simplemente la tramaes fabulosa, y el uso que ella realizo de las canciones fue magico y le dio el enfasis del sentir de los personajes expresado en canciones, muy bello, me siento feliz, de poder haber hecho, y ayudado en un fic, con alguien que quiero tanto, uno de mis sueños es hacer un fic con una amiga, y esto es lo que he hecho, espero que les haya gustado, es un gran trabajo, pensando por Jany inicialmente, y ella merece el creido, pues es una gran persona, gran amiga, y gran escritora, para mi, y claro una personita inolvidable...  
  
Aqui estan los frgamentos de las canciones utilizadas, y de que anime corresponden si alguien quisiera una traducción escribanme a loretovegeta1yahoo.es, lo demas, las felicitaciones, y comentarios son para Jany...  
  
Fragmento de Dna2 "Blurry Eyes" Opening  
  
(Algo de ti que perdí por ahí lo trajo el viento desde muy lejos  
  
He dicho muchas veces estas palabras  
  
pero ellas nunca alcanzan tu corazón  
  
Mis ojos siguen mirando fijamente a través de la ventana)  
  
(Algo de ti que perdí por ahí lo trajo el viento desde muy lejos  
  
He dicho muchas veces estas palabras  
  
pero ellas nunca alcanzan tu corazón  
  
Mis ojos siguen mirando fijamente a través de la ventana)  
  
Fragmento de Saint Seiya Hades "Namida" opening (creo)  
  
(Ella es todo para ti, pero no la puedes amar  
  
Por mucho que te desesperes, sigue adelante  
  
Tu destino se acerca, y tu fuerza aumentará  
  
Tu don es ser tan fuerte como el mar  
  
Pero cuando sientas mucho dolor y tristeza  
  
Ten fe y no dejes de pelear)  
  
Fragmento Gundam Wing "Just Communication" openig  
  
(Quiero verte, dolorosamente, intensamente.  
  
Eres tan precioso para mí  
  
que casi me haces llorar.)  
  
(A través de besos, más que palabras,  
  
sentimos cada latido del otro corazón,  
  
dibujando la pasión cerca;  
  
momentánea, hasta ahora eterna...)  
  
(Sólo un ritmo salvaje de comunicación.  
  
Mientras que siendo golpeado por la lluvia.  
  
Deseo expresar está pasión  
  
con mi cuerpo entero ¡está noche!)  
  
(Quiero pasar la noche  
  
Acurrucado cerca de ti hasta el amanecer lejano.  
  
Podemos perder todo lo demás,  
  
mientras no perdamos la dulzura.)  
  
(La traducción al español la hice yo así como todas las de Gundam Wing, bueno al menos si lo leen tienen coherencia)  
  
Fragmento Oh My Goddes "My Heart" opening  
  
(Quiero tener un secreto, quiero sentir culpabilidad  
  
aún si sé que pasa contigo Yo pretendo que no  
  
aún si mi corazón palpita en otoño o me siento nostálgico en invierno,  
  
estaré bien, si mi precioso amor brinda frutos)  
  
Fragmento Chobits "Let Me with you" segundo opening  
  
(Yo pretendo no mostrar mis sentimientos  
  
y derrepente estamos juntos  
  
me enamore  
  
quiero abrazarte  
  
¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!  
  
Déjame estar contigo)  
  
Fragmento Chobits "Ningyo Hime" (Princesa Sirena)  
  
(Te encontré  
  
Y sin dejarte otra vez  
  
No importa lo mucho que te lastimé  
  
siempre estaré cerca de ti  
  
Nunca liberaré  
  
Tu mano que sostengo)  
  
(Ven, por favor descansa sobre mi corazón  
  
No importa lo mucho que te lastimé  
  
siempre estaré cerca de ti  
  
Por siempre, por siempre)  
  
Estos párrafos los traducí utilizando la letra en inglés  
  
Fragmento Saint Seiya "Lullaby"  
  
(Ven, olvida todo y descansa  
  
Jóvenes, deja la angustia al viento  
  
las dolorosas experiencias siempre acaban  
  
quemadas bajo las arenas del tiempo)  
  
Fragmento Chobits "Let with be you" segundo opening  
  
(Fingimos no realizar como realmente sentimos  
  
Y repentinamente caímos en amor  
  
Déjame estar contigo  
  
Quiero mantenerte bien)  
  
Fragmento Oh my Godess "My Heart" opening  
  
(Quiero conocer tu corazón,  
  
creo en tus dedos tocándome  
  
Es mi primer amor verdadero  
  
es por eso es que mis mejillas se están consumiendo)  
  
Gundam Wing "Cry From the Dream" canción de Heero  
  
Yo mantendré cerca mis sentimientos ardientes, esperando para agarrar y sostener del mañana  
  
Para escapar más allá del tiempo que nadie puede parar  
  
Gundam Wing "Ore Dake no Kotoba De " canción de Heero  
  
En palabras que sólo son mías  
  
Quiero decirte  
  
Que en el otro lado de la tristeza  
  
Puedo ver claridad  
  
Cada uno tiene una o dos  
  
Cicatrices encubiertas en sus corazones  
  
Gundam Wing "Flying Away" Canción de Heero  
  
(Si hay algo que no pueda alcanzar a pesar de todo lo perseguiré Arriesgando mi vida, agarrándola en mis manos  
  
Volando Lejos Quiero volar en el camino que estoy  
  
Volando lejos Si es por tú propósito Abrazaré los cielos volando...)  
  
Gundam Wing "Last Impression" Endless Waltz ending especial  
  
(Yo creo en tu amor  
  
Cuando nosotros temblamos,  
  
nosotros repetimos nuestro deseo en un beso  
  
(Tu estas aquí... y por lo tanto estoy yo...)  
  
No te olvides por favor...)


End file.
